The Fall of Venus and Jupiter
by Leoshi
Summary: Sheba falls off the threshold of Venus' Light, and Felix reacts, jumping after her. This is what happened between the fall and their landing on Idejima. A light Sandshipping oneshot involving Felix and Sheba.


**The Fall of Venus and Jupiter**

A Sandshipping oneshot by the "Just add fire!" chef, Leoshi!

!Disclaimer! "Here I sit, so brokenhearted. Tried to theft, but only wrote it!" I don't own Golden Sun, the characters, the places, the items (yet...), the minor characters, the creatures, and any other cool items that I may want to become a thief over, or any pancakes…so don't sue!

**Felix and Sheba story:** The Fall of Venus and Jupiter

"No!!! Sheba! I won't let you die!"

Felix did it – he leapt off the aerie of the Venus Lighthouse, leapt off the single highest point he's ever been on, just to make a farfetched attempt to save his friend. Determination gripped him as the g-force whipped across his body – in his mind, however, severe doubt, horror, and second thoughts were flying around. The Venus warrior shook this off in a hurry, setting his sights on one thing.

Felix had to keep her safe.

He saw her lose control of her fall, and she began to tumble in midair. Luckily, Felix was capable of maintaining his form as he plummeted the hundreds of feet toward the earth below. As he got closer, he risked stretching out his arm, trying to lower the distance between himself and the young girl before him. After another series of somersaults, Sheba was finally able to manifest a surge of wind to help her into a desirable position. She saw Felix falling after her, his arm reaching for her, mad determination on his brow. Her face reflected her shock, but before she could utter anything, the ocean below her engulfed her.

Felix had to keep her safe.

Soon, Felix was also hidden beneath the rolling waves and foam. He made the first mistake of opening his mouth. Then he made another mistake of attempting to breathe through his nose, trying to fill his lungs with the oxygen his mind tricked him into believing was still immediately around him. Finally, he opened his eyes after shutting his nostrils, and frantically gazed around for the sandy-haired girl he knew as a friend. He spotted a flash of white cloth several feet below him, and soon saw that Sheba was wrapped – no, entangled – in her robes.

Felix had to keep her safe.

Sheba was struggling to free her right arm, which had become pinned against her side at an odd angle, thusly causing all the muscles within to tighten and pain. It wasn't long before she winced at the growing hurt, and instinctively gasped in a mouthful of water. Luckily, she realized this just in time to halt the progress to her lungs, and redirected the salty water back to the ocean around her. Doing so cost her some of the air already within her. However, by chance, the robes had slackened enough for her to worm her arm away from the sodden clothes, and she stretched her arm to relieve the aching.

Felix had to keep her safe.

During her struggle with the robes, she had fallen several more feet from Felix. By the time she looked up, he seemed no bigger than her hand, which was now reaching out for his. Also by this time, her head ran dangerously low on oxygen, and the lights began to meld together before her eyes. She found herself thinking, despite the severity of her situation, how odd a patch of brown was against a field of bluish-white. She also thought how odd it was for that brown patch to suddenly start pulsating with a blue aura…

Felix had to keep her safe.

The young Venus warrior glared down at the rock face before them, crumbling at the addition of the pure Venus light now shining above in the heavens. A large stone was knocked loose, propelling dirt down into the depths which Sheba was now reaching. Felix called forth all his Psynergenic abilities to manipulate that stone, willing it to rise upward, a flat surface on top, and catch his friend. When he saw that she settled on it, and that her eyes were struggling to stay open, he shot the stone toward the surface of the sea, letting it catch him as well.

Felix had to keep her safe.

As they finally broke the surface, Felix heard many things. The first was the rush of air as it enveloped them. Second, the coughing of both him and the young Jupiter mage before him as their bodies reacted to the water still inside them. Finally, he heard massive rumbling from behind him as the Venus Lighthouse, now stabilized, merged itself into one tower again. The thunder-like cracking of stone distracted him for a brief moment, causing him to lose his focus on the stone he was resting on. It was pulled away and dragged under the churning surface, and he soon rushed toward his friend as she began to sink once more. With immense relief, he held onto her waist, keeping both their heads above the water.

Felix had to keep her safe.

He gazed at her for a moment, assessing her condition. Apparently, the events were too much for her, and she had drifted into unconsciousness. Her body felt limp against his, and he would have panicked had he not been so filled with resolve. Once again, he called upon the gift of Venus, and channeled a golden light into Sheba's midriff from underneath the ocean's surface. This light went throughout her, body and being, refreshing her more efficiently than any sleep. She woke up for a moment, just long enough to grip his cloak before she fell out of awareness once more. This was far from an ideal environment to rest and recuperate – he had to find some place to help her recover.

Felix had to keep her safe.

With the light of Venus above them, Felix was able to feel all the changes of Weyard's earth around him. Thus, he sensed an oddity nearby, which he soon connected to a drifting island with a shape he found strangely familiar. It took several moments of one-arm swimming toward this patch of land before he realized why it seemed so familiar. That island nearing him was Idejima, the peninsula just beyond the Suhalla Range. Felix doubled his efforts to reach the shoreline of the floating island, thinking of only one thing.

Felix had to keep her safe.

After many more grueling moments of overexerting swimming with his left arm, Felix was finally able to grasp wet sand between his fingers. At last, he had reached Idejima. The Venus Adept made an attempt to walk further, but the fatigue of the last several minutes took hold, and he collapsed to his hands and knees. The world around him began to spin, and he felt nauseated unlike any other time in his life. Still, he held on to his unwavering resolve, and pushed himself, still clinging onto Sheba as she clung onto him, further on the sun-warmed sand and dry grasses of the peninsula. He finally let go of his Jupiter friend after ushering in another wave of Psynergy to help her recover quicker, rolling her to where she lay on her back, soon falling on to his own as well. He shut his eyes against the blinding light that was great Sol above, letting the world spin around him – as he was now distanced from the threshold of Venus's light, the power of Mercury had sapped him of his strength as he swam. With one last great effort before falling out of awareness, he turned his head to gaze at Sheba's slowly-breathing form. He shuddered slightly at his own fatigue, and his head lolled to one side as he lost consciousness. The last thought that ran through his mind was how he had to keep Sheba safe.

Felix would always keep her safe.

**End**

Author's comments: Well, I do hope you've enjoyed my first oneshot story. I figured I would treat you with a Felix/Sheba story, and what better setting than the Venus Lighthouse? I tried various tricks here and there, the most obvious two being the near-absence of dialogue, and the repetition of the phrase.

Thank you for taking the time to read this – and I hope I can gift you with more in the future!


End file.
